SING, a killjoy fanfic
by Dalamanza
Summary: A short killjoy story, following on from the My Chemical Romance Sing video, concerning your favourite fabulous killjoys... Just my explanation of what may have happened after.
1. Chapter 1

**New story guys. This is a killjoy story set after the Sing video. It's only going to be a short three-shot at the most. Please, please, please fan, rate and generaly let me know what you think. So, here it is... This ones dedicated to all the guys in the band for just being generaly awesum and an inspiration.**

Jet gasped, dragging huge lungfulls of air into his chest, trying to calm his shuddering body. He kept his eyes closed as he forced himself to relax. What the hell had happened?

Pushing himself into a sitting position, he gazed around. He was lyring sprawled across the hood of the dusty Trans-am, in front of the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W headquarters, with no recollection of how he had got there. _They'd gone to rescue Missile...there had been Dracs everywhere, Korse had come_...Jet remembered. He remembered everything.

_Gerard falling._

_Mikey falling._

_Frank screaming at him to take Grace and run; shutting the doors; locking himself in._

_Frank falling._

Jet had grabbed Missile Kid's hand, pulling the distraught child along to where Dr. Death Defying had screamed up in the van. They'd saved Grace and, as Jet felt himself fall, his last thought had been of relief that at least she was safe.

He leapt up, ignoring the dull pain in his stomach, and ran to the large glass doors. Pulling them open, he threw himself inside and stopped dead, staring in horror. A drac was crouched over Fun Ghoul's prone form.

Jet didn't hesitate. He leapt forward, gun already pulled from its holster and aimed at the drac. Within seconds he had it wrestled to the floor and had shoved his ray gun against its neck.

"Stop!" the drac yelled. "Stop, dont shoot!" Jet blinked in shock, releasing the draculoid and leaning back slightly. Draculoid's shouldn't be able to talk; not unless asked a direct question. The drac sat up, coughing and spluttering, and yanked its mask off.

"Stop" it continued breathlessly. "Stop, Im a friend. Im a killjoy." Jet stepped back, but didnt lower his gun. He didn't know what he was dealing with, but for all he knew this could be a BL/ind trick.

"What the hell are you doing her then?" The 'killjoy' stood up, arms raised to show that he meant no harm.

"My name's Atomic Obliteration. Im here as an undercover drac on Death Defying's orders, to gather information about BL/ind." Jet was still skeptical.

"Code-word?" he asked.

"Motorbabies." Jet relaxed and put away his ray gun. He extended his arm, shaking hands with the killjoy.

"Sorry about that. But I think you can excuse me - you are dressed as a draculoid". The other man just laughed and shook it off, wordlessly indicating that it was nothing.

"Im Jet Star by the way" he continued. The other man flashed a grin and nodded.

"I know. And can I just say - its an honour."

"Yeah, yeah" Jet chuckled. "I'll sign you a photo later." Atomic Obliteration blushed awkwardly, "What were you doing with Fun Ghoul?" Atomic brushed his black hair out of his eyes. He was young, Jet noted, probably only early twenties, with jet black hair that just brushed his shoulders, bright green eyes and a strong jawline. He still carried the drac mask under his arm, where he'd stowed it after removing it.

"I was checking to see if he'd woken up yet." he clarified.

"And has he?" Jet asked eagerly.

"See for yourself." Atomic nodded behind Jet, who turned around to see Fun Ghoul cough and push himself up. The bewildered expression on his face was priceless.

"What the actual fuck just happened?" he asked Jet, who moved over to him and yanked him to his feet. They both turned to Atomic Obliteration, Ghoul's eyes widening more as he took in the apparent draculoid mere feet from them. But if Jet wasn't freaking out then he saw no reason to himself. He merely raised an eyebrow at Jet, who started to briefly detail who Atomic was, when he was interrupted by a cough from behind them.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" The three winced as Kobra came striding over, pulling his gun out of its holster and pointing it wildly at Atomic, whilst glaring at Jet. "Why are you talking to a drac and how the HELL are we still alive?"

"Firstly," Jet said, pushing Kobra's gun downwards so as to prevent any harm being done, "don't shoot him. This is Atomic Obliteration -"

"Call me Atomic. Atomic Obliteration's a bit of a mouthflul."

"-Atomic," Jet continued, "is here as an undercover drac on Dr D's orders. He's not gonna hurt anyone." Atomic gave a mock salute. "And secondly" Jet turned to Atomic. "How the hell ARE we still alive?"

Atomic Obliteration bowed his head in modesty before explaining. "When I heard that the little girl had been captured, I knew that you wouldn't be too far behind, so I snuck into the battery and switched all the drac's guns to 'stun setting'. So whilst they still think that you're all dead, you were in fact only stunned. Geddit?" The three fabulous killjoys gazed at him in awe.

"Wow...thankyou" Ghoul said. "You just saved our lives." The others nodded in gratitude. Kobra looked around.

"Guys, where's Party?" Ghoul and Jet looked around too, but could see no sign of their esteemed leader.

"Its okay" Atomic reassured them. "They thought you guys were all dead so they'd moved him down to the morgue. I found him and brought him up. He's not woken up yet." He pointed to the corner where a white BLI body bag was stretched out. They all sauntered over.

"You could've at least opened it." Ghoul remarked. "To give him some air? I dunno..." he sniggered. "You dracs are all so insensitive." Jet and Kobra ignored him, instead walking over to the body bag and hauling it away from the wall. They yanked open the zipper.

The first thing they saw was the wound. It was small, just under his neck, and was bloody - although it was no longer bleeding. Jet frowned. He was pretty sure his wound wasn't bleeding. Infact, it didn't even feel like the skin had been damaged, merely bruised from the shot. He felt Party's skin. It was cold.

"How long until he wakes up?" he asked. Atomic shrugged and shook his head.

"I dunno. I'm hardly an expert on these sorts of things." He bent down and felt Poison's neck. He frowned and tried again. He rested his ear on Party's heart. He sat back, panic clearly displayed on his face.

Silence.

Then -

_"There's no heartbeat."_

**_Oooooohhhhhhh big, probably very predictable, cliffhanger. I hoped you liked the reason i decided for them to all be alive. it always confused me as to why they died in sing, and then died again in traffic report. And none of that 'killjoys never die' shit - if i wanna kill them then i will (!) And yeah, by the way, Atomic Obliteration is my killjoy, only I decided to make him - me, even - male in this story, for some reason... I introduced him coz needed a reason for them only to have been stunned. But why didnt it work on Party? Mwahahaha..._**

**_ Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. Please comment and vote on what you think of it to let me know what you thought and whether you want me to continue it._**


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody moved. Panic fluttered at all of their throats, as they desperately tried to comprehend the words they had just heard. Then Kobra screamed.

"NOO! GERARD! WAKE UP!" He yanked Poison's arm and started to shake him violently. Jet grabbed his arms and pressed his hand over the distraught man's mouth, stifling his cries before they attracted any unwanted attention. He simply held the shaking man, tears pouring down both of their cheeks.

Goul was knelt beside Party Poison, eyes red and cheeks wet, shaking Poison and calling his name over and over again. How could this be happening? Poison's skin was ice cold, and his, normally so emotive, features were emotionless. Ghoul pulled back one of his eyelids and gazed into a lifeless hazel eye. He really was dead.

"I don't understand" Atomic breathed, sinking to his knees behind Ghoul. "How could this happen? ALL THE DRAC'S GUNS WERE ON STUN." Ghoul shook his head numbly. He stepped back in horror, arm falling to his side as realisation struck.

"He wasnt shot by a drac." he cried shakily. "Korse got him." There were gasps and sobs as the other killjoys took in the situation. No-one sai danything, each grieving in silence.

Suddenly, Atomic leapt to his feet. With a cry of triumph, he pulled a small vial from a pocket on the inside of the draac uniform. He leapt down next to Party Poison and held out the vial with shaky hands for them all too see.

"I took it from the BL/ind laboritories!" he exlaimed. "I stole some for the doc."

"What is it?" Ghoul asked breathlessly, hope flaring inside his chest. The other killjoy looked at him, the light in his eyes shining brightly.

"It's Korse's 'medicine'. It's what keeps him alive...'resurrects' him...revives him!"

Kobra dropped to the floor beside him, taking the bottle in shuddering hands, holding it as though it was the most precious thing in the world which it was, at that moment, to him.

"Do you think it'll work?" he asked. Atomic bit his lip.

"I don't know. Korse isn't human. At least his body isn't - not any more. Not after all the drugs and experiments it's ben subjected to. This medicine awas created for his purposes. But it should still work, right? And besides, its worth a try." The fabulous killjoys all nodded their heads vigorously, hearts pounding in anticipation as Atomic carefully took the bottle from Kobra and slowly, trying to control his, now violently, shaking hands, tipped three drops into Poison's mouth, which Ghoul had pulled open for him. The four all moved back and waited, with baited breath. For a few moments nothing happened, the Gerard's whole frame started to shake and shudder. His skin heaated up rapidly, causing him to sweat profusely, and he started to buck and convulse. Then he opened his mouth and screamed. Screamed in pure agony. Kobra clutched at his brother, whimpering along with Gerard.

"What's happening?" he cried. Atomic replied sadly.

"The drug's not designed for normal, human bodies. It was always gonna hurt."

The killjoys watched in horror as the writing man slowly stilled, until he lay as still as he had before. Only he was no-longer deeathly pale, and the wound under his chin had faded as though it had weeks to heal. Then, slowly, his eyelids fluttered open.

Poison's eyes slowly opened and he gazed cautiously around, taking in his surroundings. He saw the killjoy infront of him, still wearing his draculoid uniform, and began to thrash wildly, trying to get away. Kobra grabbed him by his arms and pushed him down as he struggled.

"Gerard!" he yelled. Gerard it's okay! Stop struggling!" Party stopped instantly, panting, and gazed around wildly.

"Mikey?" he ventured cautiously. The faulous killjoys cheered in relief and the killjoy leader was enveloped as they all threw themselves upon Poison.

"Who's this guy?" he asked. "And wha-"

"Yes, yes. What happened, how are you alive, who the hell am I...we'll do it later, kay?" Atomic interrupted.

"But -"

"Later." He glanced around warily. "C'mon - we gotta get out of here. You got a car right?" The fabulous killjoys nodded. "Right. Lets get out of here then."

"- but Im afraid to say that I have to end on a sadder note. Motorbabies, bad shit's happened down at BL/ind headquarters. It is with deepest regret that I tell you that all four of the fabulous killjoys have been ghosted on a rescue mission. I know this is a big blow - not only were they strong, fearless leaders, but friends to many of us. They strongly believed i the cause, and were always willing to help a fellow killjoy in need. And, of course, to blast those dracs back to wherever the fuck they belong. It is for that reason that I ask you to honour their memories by following their example, and keep to fighting for them. Remember - art is the weopon, so make some noise for all those we've lost, both recently and in the past. Dr Death Defying signing off."

Dr. D sighed and released the mike with a sense of finality. Now everyone knewe. Now there was no going back. He turned sadly and rolled out of the back room - his 'studio' - and into the main area of the diner with a heavy heart. He'd meant everything that he'd said - more than as great men, he'd miss those crazy pschos as friends. As family.

His eyes travelled unconsciously to the doors down the corridor, opening into the - now empty - rooms. Empty: except for one. Grace had locked herself in Party Poison's room and refused to come out. She hadn't spoken to him or Show Pony since they'd brought her back 'home', save for mono-syllabic replies to the frequent questions asked about how she was. The only contact they'd had with her for the last day and a half had been the opened cans of PowerPup left outside her door, for her to take when she thought no-one was looking. Dr. D sighed again, and moved further into the dining area.

He stopped short, his eyes falling on the window, as, through it, he saw the last thing he'd expected.

**_What's the doc seen? The fabulous killjoys? An army of dracs? A bowl of petunias and a very surprised looking sperm whale? 5 brownie points to the reader who comments and can tell me what that was a reference to..._**

**_So here's chapter two. Please tell me what you thought of it. Pwetty pwetty please with Frankie on top? Plz rate, comment, fan and review. Remember - what takes you two seconds is what keeps me writing :)_**


End file.
